Prime Frontier
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: What happens to a hero when their story is told? They get a new adventure. Jack past returns with an even greater threat to the Digital world and the human world.
1. Chapter 1

Prime Frontier Chapter One

( **An idea I have had since I first read Rapidfyrez's Digimin Tamers and Transformers Prime, where Jack was Gulmon's tamer, unfortunately the story had been taken off which is a bummer as I had tried to read it again recently. I would put a sad face emoji but I don't know the keys.**

 **This story will be different in that this will be after the events of Prime and Digimon Frontier. Frontier happening years before Jack meets Arcee.**

 **I own nothing! Also don't expect any transformers in each chapter! Also not part of shared universe.** )

:Story Start:

 **Darby Resisdence-Early morning-One year since the Autobots and Decepticons returned to Cybertron.**

Jack Darby human teenager, with a military clearance higher than most government officials, works in a burger joint, graduated high school second in class and currently staring at his reflection in the mirror. He opened the mirror and opened a medicine bottle of anti-depressants. He looks at the bottle and sighs as he thinks to himself, 'Stupid PTSD,' his annoyance was from when he was twelve he had been kidnapped by an unknown individual/s taking him away from his mother for a month. The big issue according to the therapists that dealt with the 'trama' all agreed that he had suppressed what had happened with a make believed story that 'protected' Jack from the pain the memories caused.

Jack looked at his stubble on his chin that he scratches and says, "I wonder how Neemon and Bokomon are doing now?" he opens his medication to find it empty causing him to sigh. Jack went to his room and got dressed in red jacket and saw a pair of goggles on his night stand and placed them in his pocket, unknowingly place a strange red and black device in his pocket the glowed with a five bar symbol that glowed the colour of embers.

He exited his room and walked down a hall with the empty anti-depressant medication where he sees his mother packing her hand bag while dressed in a basic nurse uniform. June Darby looked to her son and she asks, "You okay Jack?"

Jack showed her the empty bottle and says, "I'm out."

June nods and says, "You will have to wait till tonight, do you think you can last till then?"

Jack smiles and says, "Yeah I can deal with it till tonight," he looks to the clock and says, "I have work in an hour, see you tonight."

June looked at the clock and nods, "So I will see you tonight but try to keep calm until tonight you don't need another episode."

"Like dealing with giant alien robots that turn into vehicles?" Jack joked sadly remembering some of his friends who went home. Though he had plenty of friends that he never got to say goodbye to. Jack hugged his mom and says, "Have a good day mom."

June smiled before saying, "I will bring home dinner tonight," before she waved goodbye.

Jack shouts back as she leaves, "No burgers!" getting a laugh from June as she went to work. Jack takes a deep breath as he grabs his keys and decides to take a walk through town completely ignoring the images of a shadowy figure staring at him with glowing red eyes from every electrical device with a computer screen as he left his home.

 **THE DARK PLACE**

In a dark chamber ten figures were standing around a purple flame that kept the occupants in the room. A deep voice speaks, "My minions have found the guardian of fire."

Another shadow that appeared to shift like fire but still creating a shadow, growls and shouts, "Those keepers stealing my trinket! I WANT IT BACK!"

A voice that was both lazy and carefree spoke, "Oh don't have a fit BurningOgremon, you are not the only one missing our most trusted slaves. You have the largest army of willing pawns."

BurningOgremon growls while breathing fire shouts, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW SURFYMON?"

Surfymon laughed before saying, "All I am saying is that each of us can send a Digimon loyal to us to the human world each. Meaning all we would have to do is send them to the location and tell them to claim the power to become your right hand or even left."

With that BurningOgremon laughs hysterically before leaving the apparent meeting where a small nasally voice spoke, "Well this meeting of the **Ten Dark Commandments** comes to a close."

 **The human world-With Jack Darby-Thirty Minutes later.**

Jack walked along the street missing all the screens flashing with static and red eyes as he walked toward the locak Knock Out Burgers. He sighs as he looked to the water tower that says, 'Welcome to Torchville.' Ever since Jasper was left in the quarantine zone due to the Decepticon tower fortress was still under a media blackout, and all of the families living in Jasper were given new homes in other states and towns with little issue.

Jack walked passed an electronics store that started to stay filled with static as the largest screen in the store began to expel a large egg.

Jack continued to walk to the burger joint as he starts to think, 'Save the planet a couple times and I am still working at a dead end job. I mean Fowler could have given me a reference or something, like he did with Raf. Stupid PTSD crap, stupid therapists.' After ten minutes of this thoughts, he was within sight of KO Burger only for a green fireball destroying the building knocking Jack back and the building to turn into glowing blue barcodes that was flowing behind him.

"HA HA HA HA," Jack turns around to see a large black dog with wolf heads on its front shoulders, "COME OUT GUARDIAN OF FIRE AND GIVE ME, CERBERUSMON, MY True POWER!"Jack crawled away in a panic.

 **Military Base Near Jasper-That moment.**

An overweight African American man was pacing back and forth on the catwalk in the spherical room that's wall displayed an inverted version of the planet Earth. On two extended terminals that gave two technicians un restricted view of the world map spoke as the entire room was flashing red.

The man spoke, "Where is the hostile signal?"

After typing one of the two technicians spoke, "The signal just suddenly appeared in Torchville, Navada. It's strange, it's in one of the general location of the Ghost signal we have been trying to find this last few months. Director Fowler we have visual," with that the Technician revealed a picture of Cerberusmon spewing green flames eating buildings after they turned into energy while Jack crawled back in panic.

Director Fowler shouts, "I want a containment crew there now, before the Hostile reveals themselves to the world and I want that crew there NOW!"

 **Torchville-With Jack**

Jack scrambled away from the creature while shouting to himself, "This is impossible, Digimon are not real!" Which appeared to be the wrong thing to say as he was blasted forward by a green fire ball.

"So you know what I am," Cerberusmon slowly walked towards Jack before he asks, "I am looking for a human that has my Spirit, and I want it back." Jack was confused before unconsciously reaching for his pocket and his eyes widening at what he felt. Cerberusmon was then shoot at by a policeman causing the rempant Digimon to attack him and giving Jack time to escape while looking at the device in his hand.

Jack then asks himself while out running out of breath, "What is going on? If what happened back then really happened then," the device glowed with the five line symbol, "Why do I have my D-Tector, I mean we saved the digital world or I am just going crazy." He stops at a bench and takes a seat thinking he had gotten far enough away. He looks around to see he was at the park, and that there was families playing together one group reminds him of old friends. He shakes his head of the images before a convoy of military vehicles drive pass toward Cerberusmon. "What is going on?"

The answer came from the D-Tector as the screen lit up with a symbol he did not recognise and a voice he never heard of before spoke, "You and your world is in danger, Save the Spririts and save the world," before the D-Tector's light faded.

"Wait," Jack shakes the device and says, "Why is this happening?" That was when the explosions become louder before Cerberusmon's roar become louder before he had to dodge a large green fireball that caused a panic in the park, before Cerberusmon landed in the park and roars.

Cerberusmon looked at the humans as one of which was filming the Digimon before he shouts, "I wonder what human data tastes like."

Jack clutched his head as he started to have a panic attack shaking it back and forth while repeatedly muttering no before he heard a voice, "I'm sorry," Jack looked up to see a tall man with red and black armour, and a red mask with two horns with white stripes.

"Agunimon?" Jack questioned in shock as said Digimon crouched, where Jack noticed that the world around him froze.

Agunimon speaks again, "You and your friends saved my world, It's time to return the favour. The only way us Spririts can," as the Digimon placed his hand on the D-Tector, "New allies and powers. But it is still your choice to fight," he faded away leaving a picture of Agunimon's face on the D-Tector's screen.

Time restarted as Jack could only watch as Cerberusmon slowly walked to the human before Jack screamed, "STOP!" before he throws a rock at the Digimon.

Cerberusmon growls before focusing on Jack, before he panics and starts to run away towards the edge of town, Cerberusmon roars opening a white portal that he jumps through.

Twenty minutes later Jack reached the edge of town only to jump to the side as Cerberusmon jumps out of a white portal. Cerberusmon then pounced on Jack using its paws to pin Jack to the ground in the abandoned warehouse area. Cerberusmon laughs and speaks, "Where is the Spirit? Human!" Jack groans under the heavy weight.

 **Military Facility-With Director Fowler**

Fowler looked at the Satellite feed of Torchville as soldier arrives and says, "We have located the hostile," the man types on a terminal revealing Cerberusmon attacking Jack, "He appears to be chasing a civilian target, facial recognition identified him as one Jack Darby."

"Jack?!" Fowler shouts, "Our want our forces to that location now!"

 **With Jack**

Jack tried to pry Cerberusmon off his chest only for Cerberusmon to bite deeply on his arm before using it to throw him to the side and into a wall of a building. Jack groans as the hostile digimon steps towards him slowly. Cerberusmon was then distracted by a group of soldiers using high calibre weapons on Cerberusmon only for the bullets to fall harmlessly to the ground. Cerberusmon growls and roars a stream of green fire that melted the road, weapons, vehicles and the surrounding buildings that turned into glowing energy that Cerberusmon ate.

Cerberusmon laughed as its roars caused the soldiers to panic before the Digimon attacked with its claws and crushing them under its weight. The soldiers screams caused Jack to cover his ears and whispering, "Stop, please." Cerberusmon continued to attack soldiers and destroyed the buildings some more. Jack brought his knees to his chest as Cerberusmon bit into a soldiers arm with a sickening crunch.

Two soldiers reached Jack from an alleyway to the side and help Jack up as he has his panic attack. That was when one of the Soldiers that Cerberusmon was chewing on, into one of the soldiers as the other pulled Jack away.

"NOT SO FAST HUMANS!" Cerberusmon spoke before throwing the upper half of a soldier in front of Jack before its body turned to energy and was eaten by Cerberusmon.

Jack fell to his knees clutching his head in panic as flashes of creatures dissolving into particals as he began to shake. The last Soldier opened fire on the digimon only to be back handed as Cerberusmon got closer. Jack finally lost it and shouts, "STOP!" as he burst into fire knocking the Digimon back as Jack to shakily stand while not in pain from the heat he glares at Cerberusmon while gripping his D-Tector as appears angry. "No more!" the flames around him increase in intensity before a ring of energy appears around his left hand. Jack then scans the energy with the D-Tector before shouting:

 **EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**

The energy spread around Jack's form before he became a foot taller compared to his seven foot height before the flames concentrates to form armour around Jack's concealed form once the flames extinguishes to reveal Agunimon in Jack's place with flames coming off his wrists, knees and feet. Yellow hair reached his lower back, as he then kick forward and shouts with a burst of flames.

 **AGUNIMON!**

Agunimon growls before charging Cerberusmon and pushing the Digimon back until Agunimon punches the dog digimon in the face. Agunimon then jumps into the air before flames cover his foot and his whole body flips forward and got faster due to the flames speeding him up followed by a heel drop and shout of, " **Pyro Tornado!** " knocking Cerberusmon to the ground. Cerberusmon roars and tackles a landed Agunimon through a white portal, where Agunimon continued to punch the Beast Digimon.

 **Military Base Outside Jasper-With Director Fowler-Helicopter pad**

Fowler ran towards his personal helicopter as he suddenly got a call that he ignored in favour of getting to Torchville. That was when a large explosion occurred at the edge of the facility where both green and orange flames were sent in the air. That was when the sirens went off.

Cerberusmon was then thrown through the air followed by a screaming Agunimon who shouts, " **Pyro Darts!** " and throws flames from his wrist shooting flaming darts at Cerberusmon.

Cerberusmon growls and shouts, " **Emerald Blaze!** " shooting green fire balls the size of a car that Agunimon dodged as another building was destroyed and turned to energy. Cerberusmon looked to Agunimon who was breathing heavily and says, "Give me MY SPIRIT!"

"Really? Your Spirit? You don't look like a goggle wearing idiot," Agunimon joked before saying, "Though looking in the mirror this morning, I definitely saw an idiot," as he raised his fists, "Though seeing is believing," he uses his flames to jump forward before punching Cerberusmon.

Cerberusmon growls before shouting, " **PORTALS OF DARKNESS!** " with that a series of black circles appeared around the open runway, with on plane falling into one of the holes, "ONCE SWALLOWED IN DARKNESS I WILL TAKE WHAT IS MINE!"

Agunimon tackled Cerberusmon into one of the black circles as he shouts, "WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT!" As they fell into the void of darkness Agunimon increased the amount of flame expelled from his feet that reduced the speed of his fall. Agunimon generated more flames along his hands as Cerberusmon got between him and one of the portals out of the darkness, " **DOUBLE PYRO PUNCH!** " and proceeded to punch the Cerberusmon and himself until he proceeded to fly out of the portal as they vanished. It was at that point that Cerberusmon was paralysed with the energy halo around the digimon. "FRACTAL CODE!" Agunimon shouts as he reveals his D-Tector and absorbs the code, "DIGITISE!" With that done Cerberusmon flashed before turning into an egg and the fractal code entering the D-Tector, and the egg fell to the ground. Director Fowler and a platoon of soldiers and half a dozen tanks arrived aimed at Agunimon, who waved before stumbling forward and falling down unconscious.

Fowler stepped forward with his sunglasses on and pokes Agunimon as his phone rings he answers and gets the technician from before spoke, _"Director Fowler, that ghost signal has spontaneously appeared next to the hostile signal. The hostile signal has vanished but the Ghost signal has appeared in the base."_

Fowler sighs and says, "What are you seeing?"

" _It's strange, as the signal appears unshielded, but its giving us medical data,"_ the Technician answer before hesitating, _"It appears organic in nature._ "

Director Fowler sighs and orders the soldiers, "Get this guy to the infirmary. I want to know what is going on with this guy. And I want details of the damages of Torchville!"

 **The Digital World-Land of Thunder-Thunder Commandment's throne room.**

In a throne room of metals, ( **Think Asgard style with other coloured metals instead of gold.** ) a large Walrus/Gorrilla/turtle/unicorn creature breathed deeply and says, "You are going to the human world, and while you are there you are go retrieve the Legendary Spirits," to a being covered in shadows that appeared to be blocky and beetle shaped humanoid.

"Yes, **THUNDER LORD ZUDOMON** ," the shadow speaks before asking, "What are your plans for the Spirits?"

Zudomon shrugged before saying, "Frankly I am just annoyed with BurningOgremon's complaining and arguing whenever we are at a meeting. Now off you go," Zudomon raised a hammer with his right hand causing the lightning and thunder to crash on the Shadow and proceeds to close its eyes. Until he hears a childish and squeaky laugh.

A nasally voice then spoke, "So Zudomon having your minion steal the flame spirit?"

Then a 'Christopher Walken,' rip off spoke, "I mean, we already killed our Digidestined, what are you doing?"

Zudomon groans in annoyance as the thunder digimon begins to speak, " **Wood Lord Puppetmon** and **Ice Lord IceDevimon** , I am just giving orders to my portion of the advance force,"

Puppetmon revealed himself to be the size of a small child and basically a puppet with a large cross on its back connected to red cables to each limb and a giant hammer. IceDevimon is a tall male digimon with arms that reach its feet and white, with wings and a demonic look.

Puppetmon speaks with the nasally voice, "Well, we were wondering what those orders entail."

Kudomon smiles before says, "We want the Human world, so I have ordered Beetlemon to get the Spirits."

IceDevimon laughs and says, "Come on they already killed the Digidestins when we first started the invasion of the human world."

Kudomon growls and says, "No, as far as Beetlemon has told me, they could not find their leader and that Lobomon vanished."

 **The Human World(Earth)-Jasper Military Facility-A day later.**

Agunimon sleepily opened his eyes while feeling a slight pain in his arm. He opened his eyes to see a nurse take a sample of his blood before exiting the room. He looked around as his eyes adjusted to the bright luminescent lights. Agunimon tried to sit up only for him to be unable to move, which made him panic as he realised the even his head was bolted down. The bed under him then flipped forward so that Agunimon to see he was facing a mirror while also revealing the room to be a high tech laboratory filled with medical equipment. He sees himself as Agunimon with a faceguard in the event that Agunimon breathed fire.

Agunimon breathed deeply as he did his best to calm down, before a voice spoke, "I have question you are going to answer."

Agunimon simply asks, "Is this base part of Home World Security?"

"We will ask the questions here," the hidden voice sounded annoyed before asking, "What are you?"

Agunimon sighs before speaking, "My name is Jack Darby, Clerance code Alpha Bravo Hotel Papa zero zero one, give that to Agent Fowler. Then we can talk," Agunimon then stayed silent.

The hidden voice was silent before Agunimon heard a coffee mug shatter and the lights turn on to reveal Director Fowler with a shaking hand staring at Agunimon with another soldier at a Microphone. Fowler leaned forward and says, "If you are Jarck Darby, Who is Arcee?"

"A twenty foot tall motorcycle lady with an attitude and a hatred of Helicopter spider ladies," Agunimon answered.

"What did you do to save Prime?" Fowler questioned.

"Became the first human to travel to Cybertron," Agunimon answered.

"HOW DID MIKO STEAL MY HELICOPTER?" Fowler questioned.

"She did not," Agunimon spoke, "You left the keys in the ignition when you took a nap in the back seat," Agunimon smirks and adds, "She went on a joy ride before you woke up in a panic, as she landed."

Fowler growls and with all seriousness he asks, "Can I date your mother?"

"HELL NO!" Agunimon's irritated answer caused Fowler to nod.

"Let him out," Fowler spoke before the technician next to him began to panic, until Fowler shouts, "THIS KID IS THE REAL DEAL. NOW FOLLOW MY ORDERS, NOW!"

Fowler left the observation room as Agunimon's shackles disconnected and loosened around him, causing him to fall over with a grunt. Agunimon struggled to stand and shake his head clear before the door to the side was opened where Fowler looked to the down Digimon hybrid. Agunimon stands as he walked to the door. "So," his stomach grumbled loudly and says, "Know any good places to eat?"

With that Fowler led Agunimon to the mess hall through buildings as Fowler spoke, "Since the Decepticon incident, the UN have been informed of the existence of exterterestial life, increasing our funding, At the moment we are temporally working here while our actual headquarters are completed."

Agunimon the questioned, "Is it going to be another missile silo?"

"No, the governing council felt that a mobile base would be better in the long run," Fowler informed as they reached the Mess hall, "The construction of which has been delayed by the recent attacks of creatures like the one you fought and turned into an egg."

"They are called Digital monsters or Digimon for short," Agunimon filled a metal trey with enough food to feed ten soldiers and have it stacked to about half the height of Agunimon. The two went to a table as Agunimon started to devour the food.

Fowler spoke, "So our informants were telling the truth," Agunimon looked at Fowler as a large roast chicken was half way in Agunimon's mouth. Fowler spoke, "We had an incursion three months ago, A living train filled with eggs, and four of the 'Digimon' you named." Agunimon mouth continued to chew the roast chicken with a bone sticking out his mouth. "What happened to you?"

Agunimon then swallowed the meat of a leg of ham leaving the bone intact as he removes it from his mouth. Agunimon swallowed and answered, "When I was twelve I saved the digital world from being destroyed to save our world and get home. To do that, we had to find the spirits of the ancient warriors, their Hero and Beast spirits. In the end we sealed the true evil at the core by releasing all the data Lucemon had taken. But to do that," he gestured to his face and says, "We had to become Digimon."

"Can you change back?" Fowler questioned as Agunimon froze and began to shake and panic once again as a scoop of mash potato fell off his spoon. "Jack?" Agunimon began to hyper ventilate causing Fowler's eyes to widen before he bitch slapped Agunimon and says, "Calm down Soldier!"

Agunimon paused for a second as he processed what just happened before saying, "Did you just pull a Miko?"

"Duh," Fowler imitated a teenager and says, "Why were you having a panic attack?"

"Sorry, I don't know what is happening, normally I would change back shortly after a battle," Agunimon shook his head before he brought out his D-Tector and says, "I would scan my hand as Fractal Code would appear around my hand," the code appears, "And then I would scan the code," he uses the D-Tector to scan the code before a flash of light occurs and Jack says slowly, "I would transform," the light vanishes revealing Jack with the wounds he received from Cerberusmon and screaming in pain.

Fowler rushed to him and shouts, "Get me a medic!"

 **Medical Observation room-Two hours later**

Director Fowler was currently on the phone trying to get in contact with his superiors, As the nineteen year old Jack Darby was receiving medical attention along his shoulder by the best doctors in the division. He eventually hangs up his phone when none of his superiors answered. He growls in annoyance before he says, "Damn pencil pushers."

He looks to Jack as his shoulder was stitched up and silently dreads another phone call he will have to make. That was when the Observation room door opened and Fowler activated the privacy on the Observation window. He turns around and sees a young man with long hair purple glasses, and wearing a Lab coat over civilian clothes and a laptop under his arm. The young man speaks, "We have made progress, that sample we analysed has revealed two sets of data, one was human vitals, the other set appeared to be full statistics on the creature I assume the sample came from."

Director Fowler spoke, "Thank you Rafael, but we already knew that," he said smugly.

Rafael Jorge Gonzales 'Raf' Espuivel, at age thirteen the kid had not only saved the planet a couple times but he was also one of the best Analyst on the planet. Raf reports directly to Director Fowler and in the event that Fowler was indisposed Raf was to be considered next in line of command in an emergency. Raf Also happened to be highly in-depth ability of understanding complex computer code and building Cybertronian level technology. A skill that Director Fowler has been able to utilise to the point where the division had prototype plasma cannons that should be portable within the next year.

Raf was silent before he says, "Well from the details of the scan, the sample cannot be replicated, unless we can study the process in action."

Fowler nods and says, "You will probably be able to do just that," he sighs and says, "And if I can call my superiors I can organise I can get June here."

Raf's eyes widen before Director Fowler opened the shutters to reveal Jack getting his ruined jacket back on over his as he groans in pain before zipping the coat up. Raf then asks, "Is this related to the bots?"

Fowler shook his head and says, "Nope, Jack appears to be a magnet for trouble," they both laughed at the inside joke before one of Fowler's technicians entered the room holding a table. The technician handed the tablet over to the same Technician that spoke to him during the attack, Fowler speaks, "Thank you, Riley," he read the document and shook his head in annoyance, "Damn government morons," he handed the tablet to Raf and says, "There should be plenty of information in this."

Raf began reading quickly and says, "Wait so we have had details on this, for eight years?" Fowler nods and Raf sighs as he reads the reports and says, "Oh a twelve year old claims he went to another world and fought an angel? Multiple psychologists believe that he is repressing memories of abduction at age twelve, by unknown individuals."

"With everything that he has been through, I definitely think he was telling the truth then, and after seeing what he can do and what he is willing to do for his friends," Fowler speaks in rememberance before he adds, "Least Miko is not here to get him in trouble," getting a laugh from Raf as he continues, "To top it off it means that if Jack was abducted, it was not a human that did it."

Raf looked up from the tablet to see Jack checking his teeth in a one way mirror, Raf then looks to Director Fowler and asks, "Have we tried looking into previous cases?"

Riley handed Director Fowler her other Tablet, and after reading the tablet he frowns and says, "One was electrified in a public pool, with no other casualties? One was found frozen in a giant ice clump, IN HAWAII?" His disbelief was intense as he saw the pictures and after calming down he finishes reading, "Two are missing after a terrorist attack in Japan and the last vanished in her own bedroom, within five minutes of speaking with her parents after using the bathroom in a Los Vagas Hotel." He read the report and adds, "While her parents were on the other side of the door."

Raf spoke, "There have been sightings of a Digimon kidnapping young girls and models," he then crossed his arms with the Tablet in them and adds, "As early as six months ago."

Fowler looked at the date stamps and says, "These all happened on the same day six months ago," that caused both the occupants in the room to have their eyes widen and Fowler continues, "Contact the people in charge of the investigations, inform them that we are taking over the investigations." Riley salutes before exiting the room leaving Fowler to speak with Raf alone, "Jack has PTSD," he drops that bombshell on Raf.

Raf responds with, "After everything we have gone through, what a surprise," he said with sarcasm mainly due to the fact that he read the report detailing as much.

"Raf, he panicked when I asked if he could change back to a human," Fowler says with some guilt looking at the seventeen year old with him, "What do you think will happen when he hears that a kid your age was found frozen in a sauna?"

Raf had to nod at that before he says, "He had PTSD when he went to Cybertron to save Optimus. He had PTSD when we went to save you. He had PTSD when he fought MECH. He had PTSD everytime he saved Miko, the bots and US! Should I go on? If there is a problem it will because his mom got involved and decides to leave the reinforced missile silo that could survive an Earthquake and the crazy weather crap with Unicron," He added that last part with disdain mainly because June almost killed him in a tornado.

Fowler nods and says, "Well, I am still recruiting applicants, June could be head nurse on the new base. Jack though," he paused before Raf spoke, "An consultant who just so happens to be the only person who can actually fight. Though if he was working part time in research we could..." Fowler nods with a sigh, "That project of yours?"

Raf was silent before he says, "I will focus on the study of the Digimon, but if what Jack can do is replicate able, it may mean less risk to our units."

Fowler sighs and says, "Continue your research Mister Esquivel," he looks to Jack as he was led out of the medical wing, "After I speak with Jack I will bring him to you."

 **Fowler's Office**

Fowler entered his office to find Jack waiting in the chair in front of Fowler's desk. Fowler frowned as he took his seat and says, "Jack," he always hated this part of the job, "We looked into the report of the Abduction you were a part of. We looked into those involved, I am sorry, JP Tesla and Tommy Frost were declared dead six months ago, while Koji Minamoto, Koichi Kimura and Zoe Breeze have been missing for just as long." Jack begins to shake before he burst into tears as Fowler goes to comfort the distraught nineteen year old. Fowler then says, "We need your help," Jack looked to Fowler with tear filled eyes as Fowler continued "We believe Zoe is alive, along with other women that had been kidnapped under strange conditions."

Jack then asks, "But why did this happen? We saved the Digital world. what could have happened to make them return?"

Fowler was silent before he says, "We may be able to get answers."

 **Japan-Skyscrapper Clan home-Night time.**

In a large clan home at the top of a skyscraper, a yellow fox with purple gloves Digimon, wearing a maids uniform and with a pink knitted scarf around its arm, was carrying a tray with food through a hallway and enters a room. And lays the tray near a large black Digimon sitting next to a medical bed with a steady sounds of a heart monitor beeped in the back ground.

The yellow Digimon carried another tray out of the room before heading to a large catering area, where the sound of child-like giggling. Followed by the soft giggling of a female as the the Fox Digimon brought in a tray of bottles, causing a small tidal wave of ball shaped Digimon of several different colours, and began to drink all of the bottles. The voice of the female laughter spoke, "Good job Renamon, sugar. Have your sources found what you are looking for?"

Renamon handed the voice a large milk shake and says, "My sources detected a cerberusmon in the town of Torchville, in America. It has since been purified," the voice hums in acknowledgment, "It was also indicated that the a Double Pyro Fist was used."

The voice hummed and says, "Wonder what kind of Digimon has that kind of attack," before all of the baby Digimon crashed into the voice and shout for a story.

 **Jasper Military base-Temporary Research and Development hanger-An hour later**

Raf was working at a super computer the size of a pool table and proceeded to scan the Digimon egg that was left behind by Cerberusmon. The Hanger is the same one that the Autobots used when Autobot Outpost Omega One was destroyed. Raf typed away as the Egg was scanned before he rubbed his eyes and looks to the wall at the pictures of the Bots, near Ratchet's terminal. He sighs before standing and walking to the cage large cage that holds a small Red Dinosaur with headphones. Around its right arm was a pink knitted sweater that looked very out of place.

This Digimon was the only Digimon that did not try to fight them and willingly surrendered. But had remained silent for the last six months. What made it worst was the fact that Ratchet had yet to return from Cybertron, wish made Raf worry about his friends.

Raf then looked back on his life and had to say, he was set for life compared to most teenagers his age. He has an income that would let him retire when he turned thirty if he wanted, his family was supported and his knowledge has already shown that it is a viable solution to most problems.

Raf looked to the table to the side to see a metal microphone cane that belonged to the Digimon in the cage and decides to speak once again, "You know if you talk to us we could find a way to end this conflict peacefully." He was given silence in return and says, "We discovered that humans could become like you," that actually got a look from the Digimon as he continues, "He was attacked by the Digimon this egg came from and he told us quite a bit about your species." The Digimon just continued to glare at Raf, who adds, "Agunimon."

That was when the Digimon demands, "Bring him to me!"

"So you can talk," Raf says before saying, "Did you have anything to do with those who died by Digimon, those who are related to Agunimon?"

The Digimon sighs and says, "No, my group was sent to locate the humans that came to our world long ago, and aid them in defending your world. We managed to free three of the spirits, but the rest were corrupted."

Raf was about to question the Digimon when Director Fowler and Jack had arrived, and for Director Fowler to speak, "Jack, I would like you to meet our human head of scientific endevers, Rafeal Equivel."

Jack looked to Raf and rushed forward and gave his old friend a big hug and got caught up with each other until the Digimon in the cage spoke, "Bring me Agunimon, Human, before I raise my voice."

Jack walked to the cage and asks, "And you are?"

"Shoutmon," the Digimon answered.

Jack sees the Digimon's arm and says, "So Bokumon had another egg."

Shoutmon's eyes widen before responding, "You are one of the human children. You don't look like Jacky."

Jack ignored the snickers coming from Fowler and Raf and says, "What do you expect, it's been eight years to me, probably longer for you, what with the whole time moving faster in your world."

Shoutmon glares at Jack and says, "Well then that means what I have to say is very important." The three humans listen as Raf looks to the recorder on his desk still recording, "Lucemon is Dead," that was a shock to Jack, "From what we found around his seal, a new group who were self dubbed the **Ten Commandments** , stole his power and has created armies to invade the Human World, with an exception of three, they have the Legendary spirits working for them." That was when the alarms of the base went off as explosions were felt. "And I hear one of them now."

 **Ten miles from the Jasper Military base-Highway-ten minutes earlier.**

Along the phone lines next to the empty highway, yellow lightning could be seen travelling through the conductive wires before an explosion at a transformer caused by a small Digimon the size of a tennis ball with red hands and boots.

 **ELECMON-** Electric type Digimon, main attack **Electro Punch** and can turn into electricity.

The Elecmon looked to the military base and laughed in hysterics and destroyed every Transformer as it went as well as destroying the engines of every car that went past it. Where they crash into each other or into the power lines.

Laughing the whole ten miles at the destruction it caused as it reached the main gates of the base and messed with the electronics of the gate house before they exploded causing several soldiers injury.

Elecmon made it's presence known with a shout of **Electro Punch** , which sent a couple of a stationary tank that knocks the heavy vehicle went flying into a parked transport plane. That alerted the entire base. Elecmon laughed as it sped back and forth avoiding the bullets and shocking each soldier it passed.

That was when Jack spots the Digimon and shouts, "Elecmon STOP!"

Elecmon looked to Jack and says, "The Human vessel of flame, we meet at last, now I can say I killed two human Digimon, **Electro Punch**."

Jack pushed Fowler back in the building and shut the door before Elecmon smashed the door frame down followed by the door and the building catching fire. Jack glares at the flames before facing Elecmon as the flames dissipated faster than possible. Elecmon then sparked energy before shooting towards Jack who jumped out the way, as Elecmon attacked with multiple Electro Punches.

Elecmon shouts, "What is wrong human, you so weak that you can't fight back. The blue, yellow and cream one had more fight and he did not see me until the last moment," the Elecmon laughed before blasting the ground beneath Jack's feet.

Jack took cover behind a destroyed Jeep as he pulled out his D-Tector and with a shout asks, "What do you want?"

Elecmon laughs as it goes over the car and shouts, "The **TEN COMMANDMENTS** want your world and As the **Thunder Lord Zudomon** 's General," Elecmon's body was covered in fractal code, "WE ARE THE ONE WHO WILL REMOVE ALL FORMS OF RESISTANCE," what came out the fractal code was a human sized blue and yellow beetle cyborg that looked corrupted with veins and large tendrils and teeth. "I, **BEETLEMON** , shall claim your world!"

 **Beetlemon-** Legendary hero of thunder Digimon

Jack's eyes widen before he shouts in shock, "Why do you have that form?!"

Corrupted Beetlemon laughs in a deeper voice as it says, "It was a gift and you get to be the first human, this form destroys, **Thunder Knuckle**."

Jack barrel rolled out of the way of the electricity attack as Fractal code appeared on his hand and the D-Tector scans his hand.

 **Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!**

Agunimon jumped into the air to avoid another electrified stomp before blasting Beetlemon with **Pyro Darts**. When Agunimon landed he back flipped out the way in an amazing display of acrobatics, boasted by his fire powers, to lead the Hostile Legendary Warrior away from the soldiers.

Fowler shouts to the soldiers, "Give the Red one some long range support, get equipment from the R&D storage room," that was when Raf ran outside with a large backpack with cameras, sensors and multiple methods to scan a situation, with a computer terminal in his hands to make adjustments. Raf reached the edge of the field as he watches the fight, before activating a riot shield that covered his front from stray attacks.

" **LIGHTNING BLITZ!** " Beetlemon shouts covering the entire area, cracking concrete and buildings were set ablaze, violently. Agunimon was not fast enough to dodge lightning as smoke came of his body. Agunimon collapsed on a metal grid that his body was covering the label, as he looked to the Cyborg Digimon before Beetlemon began to taunt the Flame Wizard Digimon, "Is this all the fabled leader of the Humans that 'saved' the Digital World? I expected you to be stronger!"

Agunimon smirks and says, "It was more than power we had back then," The corrupted Beetlemon glares at Agunimon as it gets closer to hear, "We also had a lot of LUCK," that was when his hand burst into the access hatch before he pulled out a water main pipe that shot Beetlemon with enough water to send the Digimon flying and short circuits the Digimon and reveals Beetlemon's Fractal code and a Beetlemon bust that Agunimon took before scanning the Fractal Code, turning Elecmon's Digimon Egg to fall to the ground and being caught by Agunimon. Agunimon sighs and says, "Be reborn as a Digimon that can repent for what you have done."

Raf ran forward with his pack and asks, "Is that it? Did you kill it?"

Agunimon sighs and says, "No, you can kill a Digimon, they can only be reformatted," indicating the Egg, "Whether they turn evil again is up to who raises them," that was when the egg turned black and pulsed, "Or I could have only scanned the good." He places the Egg to the ground and backs away with Raf as the egg doubles its size.

Raf scanned the egg with a frown and says, "Strange, compared to the other Egg, this one is different. It looks like it is about to," the Egg then bursts into black particals that fall to the ground dead, "Spoil."

Agunimon crouched down with a frown while holding the Beetlemon Bust and adds, "That should not have happened," he looks to Raf and says, "What happened to Cerberusmon's Egg?"

Raf collected a sample of the Egg residue and then the two ran towards the R&D department as Soldiers reached their designated spots with Fowler. All holding Ray guns being carried by four soldiers each, only to find the battle over, and Raf with Agunimon running back. Fowler sighs and says, "All right soldiers we were too slow, get the based fixed up and put out those fires."

When Agunimon and Raf reached the R&D department room and found the Egg still in the sensor and after attaching Raf's backpack to the Super Computer and typed comparing the two sets of data and Raf says, "The egg is fine, its growing at a slow rate, no signs of deterioration."

Agunimon fell to his knees in relief as Fowler entered the room. After getting their breath Agunimon began to explain what happened to Fowler, "The Digimon is down and gone. Somehow the Digimon died completely when the Egg," that was as far as he got when the Beetlemon Bust sparked with yellow lightning that spread to Agunimon. Agunimon's colours changed to blue, yellow and black, before turning back and Agunimon falling unconscious again.

Raf removed his backpack and found Agunimon sweating and in pain before with Fowler's help carried the Human Digimon the Cybertronian sized medical berth. Raf sighs and says, "I will find out whats wrong with him, you call his mom," causing Fowler to gulp.

Fowler asks, "What do I tell her, that her son turned into another life form and fought a three headed dog and a lightning powered marble with boxing gloves?"

Raf sighs and says, "How about, evidence was discovered about Jack's 'abduction' and she needs to get to the base. If she asks, Jack was already brought to the base for safety reasons." Fowler nods and looks to his phone to discover the he had ten missed calls, from two separate numbers, one of which he recognises.

Fowler selected the number that called him nine times and after the call went through he says, "Hey, June," only to receive a loud shout in return.

 **Unknown location on Earth-Former undiscovered MECH base**

A small teddybear made of black snow sat on a ice throne that was ten times its size of the little Teddybear.

 **KUMAMON-** Legendary Hero of Ice

Kumamon speaks, "Where is that fool, he should have taken the human by now," the dark look on his face indicated its anger.

"Thou should accept that thou is to wound up," another voice speaks revealing a humanoid with a reflective face and two shields.

 **MERCURYMON** -Legendary Hero of Metal

Mercurymon then speaks, "Sometimes I wonder why we were really sent here, I mean I was ordered by my master to aid the Wind Lord, but he just ones one thing. And we already lost one of our members. What is the harm of having some down time?"

Kumamon looked at Mercurymon and the entire room started to fill with Ice as he says, "Our leaders are slow but powerful. We should have taken this world already, then attack the portal from the other side."

Mercurymon sighs and says, "Well considering thous have been unable to find the true portal on this side, I highly doubt that we would succeed, as the Ice Beast Spirit was taken, along with the both fire spirits and who knows which other spirits are gone. Most of the Lords are tight lipped about thou failures."

"And the Wind Lord would have just taken both of the Wind Spirits," Kumamon spoke, "Then there is the fact that each Lord has their own agenda. Until we find any of our compatriots who have been sent to this weak world."

( **Just want to say, how interesting would it be to see a Black Kumamon as the bad guy.** )

Mercurymon sighs and says, "Thou should be patient, it will take time and once the last vestiges of resistance at the Digital Side of the portal, Lord MetalDramon will send his signal, until then I have a delivery to make."

Kumamon growls and says, "Wind Lord Blimpmon's desire is his weakness," causing Mercurymon to laugh as he vanished into a shadowed mirror.

 **Jasper Military Base-R &D Department-The next Day**

Agunimon groaned as he looked up to the strange roof that looks familiar to him. He sat up and says, "What happened?"

Raf typed away as he says, "That item you were holding, you absorbed it somehow," a sensor scanned Agunimon as Raf adds, "Apparently it has given you a power boast compared to yesturday's sample."

Agunimon rubbed the sleep from his eyes and asks, "Where is Fowler?"

Raf was quiet before he answered, "Speaking with your mom."

Agunimon sighs before using his D-Tector to transform back into Jack and says, "What am I going to do with my life."

Raf smirks and says, "Well you could go to another planet," Jack looked at him like he was stupid, "Oh yeah you already did that and it did not work, twice in fact according to reports." Raf typed away on his super computer that continued to scan Cerberusmon's egg and says, "I have compared my scans of Beetlemon, his egg residue, you and Cerberusmon's egg. It appears that whatever affected them, overloaded their forms and," Jack finished, "Overloaded their body and caused them to die." Raf nods.

"How long was I out?" Jack questioned.

Raf answered, "Twenty four hours, are you experiencing any fatigue or stress after a transformation?"

Jack shook his head in the negative before saying, "I have had difficulties when forced into Human form with some bruises when I fight a stronger Digimon then it was hard to move."

Raf typed the information before Shoutmon spoke, "Wow, you must weak then."

Jack went to the cage and asks, "That funny, how were you captured? Any Rookie Digimon could take down a group of soldiers."

Shoutmon frowns and says, "You ever think that maybe that is what I wanted?"

"Hell of a way to make friends," Jack comments, "I mean, willingly got put in a cage. Why?"

Shoutmon stands and punches the gate to the cage and says, "We have been looking for you humans, the ones that save the digital world a long time ago," he collects his Microphone Staff and adds, "I am here to help you lot, but I also needed to find any of you humans," the Digimon focused on Jack, "The portal to the Human World is currently being defended by five Mega Level Digimon and ten Champion and Ultimate Levels. We need to find the portal on this side."

Jack scratched his chin and asks, "So not in Japan?"

"The **Ten Commandments** attacked there first and found nothing. Like it had been moved," Shoutmon answered with its arms crossed, "One of our groups informed me when they scouted the location."

"Groups?" Raf questioned, "So there is more than just you?"

Shoutmon ignored Raf before telling Jack, "Not sure how many of the groups have access to the what spirits got away from the **Lords** , but we really need to find that portal."

"Well you are in the right place," Jack spoke, "Raf, what do you need to locate a portal to another dimension?"

Raf went to his Super Computer and says, "Using the readings I have collected, and modified the programming of our Satelite system, I can locate the portal," Raf sighs, "When they are sent up and a Digimon goes through. But this method has a drawback, we would be able to find every Digimon on the planet."

"So we would have to check every location we find," Jack says in disappointment, "and until then we will have to go to known locations." At Raf's nod, Jack asks, "So until then how do we find these locations?"

"The Home World Head quarters will, we just need to finish adding the security systems against Digimon," Raf says before adding, "Though Ratchet's equipment will have to go into storage until he gets back."

Jack asks, "Where did he go anyway? Ratchet hates leaving his terminal for any reason after the synthetic Energon incident."

Raf answers, "He went home. Bumblebee called because Ultra Magnus was injured by Predacons. I would not blame him if he stayed on Cybertron, TerranTech is low tech compared to Cybertron still," he then heads to a table to reveal a space gun with backpack, "Development of weapons have taken a stand still. Hell, I have been trying to head up an entire Devision, and we are talking with a possible hostile is listening."

The two look to Shoutmon to see him ignoring them some drool coming from his mouth, causing both Raf and Jack to just look at him confused, before a loud snore causing Jack to say, "Does he do that often?"

Raf was silent before he says, "Yes, every time I speak with Director Fowler I hear a light snoring in the background," that was when Shoutmon woke himself up as Raf continued, "I get the feeling that this Digimon is not the smartest."

Shoutmon froze for a second before running back to his cage and closing it and saying, "I hear a savage LadyDevimon coming."

Raf looks at Jack in question when the door to the main room was kicked in by one June Darby. June spots Jack and pulls him into a hug and asks multiple questions on his safety, health and what was he thinking, the last one done in parental anger. She eventually let him answer the question, "Why do you always end up in the middle of these things?"

Jack answers with, "Besides being a reliable person who ends up fixing this sort of problems? I have no idea. Why I keep trying to save the world? Practice makes perfect apparently." The sarcasm was real and thick as June slapped his chest in annoyance at the answer.

June sighs and says, "I don't want you a part of this life anymore."

Jack sighs and says, "Mom, at the moment I am the only one who can stop the evil Digimon," June looked at him in disbelief before Jack says, "Yeah, turns out it wasn't a delusion all those years ago." June then went on about Jack's mental health before Jack brought Shoutmon out of his cage and adds, "And because of these guys every expert figured, that I have PTSD because of the truth."

June just looked at the Digimon in disbelief as Shoutmon struggled in Jack's grip. Fowler was the first to ask, "Is it safe for him to be out of the cage?"

Jack pointed to Shoutmon's arm and says, "I have only seen two Digimon with this scarf. One was our guide, the other was one of the Digital World's three leaders, after he was reborn."

That was when they heard a crack coming from Cerberusmon's egg cracked more before a black blob with green eyes appeared and began to cry. Fowler drew his gun at the small digimon as June pulled Raf back and tried to pull Jack back only for Jack cradle the newborn Digimon and says, "There there, little one, you are hungry, right?" the little Digimon stopped crying and nods in Jack's arms. Jack speaks over his shoulder, "Raf, so you have any snacks?" Raf nods and grabs a bag of chips from a draw before giving it to Jack.

Jack took the bag and the baby over to a clear table and after giving the Digimon a chip, the baby had stars in its eyes before it devoured the contents of the bag, that burst when the Digimon burst into the dangerous wrapping. The Digimon burped before a squeal was heard and June rushed forward and hugs the baby and says, "So cute."

Everyone sweat dropped at her actions, before Fowler speaks, "Not so cute when it tries to nor your arm off. Right Jack?" Jack gulped when he says what had happened causing June to rush over and check his shoulder with the little Digimon in her arms as she checked the bandages.

Raf grabbed Shoutmon and Fowler and says, "This may be a bad time, but what did your superiors say?"

"After his abilities are analysed and his loyalty is shown," Fowler spoke before adding, "So after his abilities analysed in front of the board tomorrow. I need you to prep a way display Agunimon's ability," they look at the two Darbys and sigh at June's motherly worry, "Nothing to dangerous, last thing I need is Ms Darby getting angry with me again."

Raf nods and says, "I will make a list of items we will need," he turns to Shoutmon and asks, "Would you be willingly to have your abilities tested?"

"Whatever," Shoutmon back to his cage and started to mumble and sing to himself.

Fowler then speaks to Raf, "Though as long of the board are impressed, we should be good so we better make it good," Raf nods before Fowler walks out the room leaving the two teens, two Digimon and upset mother.

After an hour Raf managed to get Jack away from his mother with the help of the baby Digimon crying at being ignored by the nice lady. Raf started to type on his computer and spoke, "So the board will want a full estimation of your abilities and prove that you won't try to betray humanity. Which is dumb but all you would have to do is transform and show off what you can do," Raf becomes thoughtful and adds, "Maybe get you to melt a tank?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" shouted June.

 **The Digital World-Land of Shadow under the red rose star**

In a dark wasteland under what appeared to be an Aurora Borealis in the colour and shape of a rose. It was serene and peaceful until a large explosion occurred with a shout of " **DARK GAIA FORCE** ," a large explosion of power occurred followed by a large amount of Fractal Code to be sucked into a large black orb with geometric shapes with a ring around the outside where the Fractal code entered through a round circle of the ring.

:End of Chapter One:

( **I hope you all enjoyed the story and to be clear, This story is post Transformers Prime and Digimon Frontier, Jack is nineteen and Raf is sixteen. I will be adding Digimon that I liked from the different seasons of Digimon.**

 **What inspired this story was the Author, Rapidfyrez, who had written a Transformers Prime and Digimon Tamers crossover which has since been taken down, If anyone has a copy please send it to me. I would really enjoy reading the story again.**

 **As always please Review and Comment, but Beware the Wraith.** )


	2. Chapter 2

Prime Frontier Chapter Two

 **The next Chapter in Jack's re-empowerment after so many years trying to live a normal life.**

 **Last time:**

Jack's power over flame returns when a Cerberiousmon attacked the town of Jasper before being captured by Homeworld Security before meeting with Director Fowler and defending a military outpost the Champion of Thunder being controlled by a corrupted Elecmon. Than getting shouted at by his mom for being a hero.

 **Now it is time to get funding to save the world.**

 **I OWN NOTHING! If I owned digimon I would have made a second season of Digimon frontier but combine it with a partner Digimon that fought with them more.**

:Chapter 2 Start:

 **Digital World-Skyzone-floating islands**

The Digimon in the area were slaving away washing a large War Balloon Digimon with oversized cannons pointing at another island. The issue is that all of the Digimon who are washing the large air Digimon were women wearing rags and starved and what made it worst was the blonde human wearing torn rags and sporting black eyes and a purple cape that was very worn.

 **Jasper Military Base-the mid morning.**

Jack stretches after receiving a physical from the base's medical staff, both as human and as a Digimon. Finding it strange that people were apparently okay with the idea of a human transforming into another species altogether, but he always reminded himself that this is Homeworld Security they have seen something stranger.

Jack's walk takes him to Raf's Research and Development office as he spends his time programming military satellites to scan from Digital entities and finding several hot spots. Jack asks, "So how is the research going?"

"It has been rather successful but it is slow going," Raf answered before saying, "I have to program each satellite differently due to the nature of Digimon, if given the chance can disable the whole system."

Jack nods as he opens a draw next to Raf and pulls out a bag of chips and says, "Is the presentation stuff ready yet?"

"The order was sent out this morning," Raf answered before saying, "It will be done in two days, that was the earliest that those funding the division. Though we needed to explain all of the examples of your abilities before we could finalise them."

Jack sighs as he eats the chips before looking around for a couch and says, "Where is the couch and the gaming system?"

Raf shakes his head and says, "I don't sleep much anymore and the game system is in storage."

Jack nods before asking, "Where is Shoutmon?"

"He is speaking with Director Fowler," Raf answered as he types on the computer before saying, "Shoutmon was organising legal Asylum to the Digimon that came with Shoutmon, apparently they are in the mine tunnels South West from here."

Jack nods before leaning on the wall to relax before saying, "I need to relax," as Raf checks his watch before looking back at the computer and sighs, "What is wrong?"

Raf sighs harder and says, "I have become a fan of an Asian Cam girl and she live streams in about ten minutes. The problem is I am only a third of the way done with my programming and I already paid for todays Late Night Stream," Jack checks his watch again in confusion before Raf says, "Late Night in Japan," Jack nods in understanding before Raf sighs, "Head to my quarters my computer is already connected to my TV, and enjoy," before pushing Jack out the lab.

Jack shrugs before walking across the hall to Raf's quarters and finding the game system under a large Flatscreen TV sixteen feet wide. Jack walks over to the kitchen to find bottled orange soda. He grabs a bottle before taking a seat and turning on the television to find a time that was counting down the last minute before the stream went live. Jack relaxes as he opens the drink and takes a sip before the timer reached zero. Jack closes his eyes before he hears, "Hello everyone," causing his eyes to widen and spit out the drink in his mouth as he looks at the aquatic themed Digimon, one Ranamon the Champion of Water. "Today I will be playing some Overwatch and I every time I die the punishment level will go up by one," she presses a button that causes her to shake and proceeded to turn a dial while blushing lightly, "Opps, forgot to turn the dial back after last week again." Jacks eyes widened as he watches for another ten minutes as donations were made a bar goes up before she hears a bomb sound affect and groans loudly instead of talking over a headset, and died twice before breathing heavily as she turns the dials and says, "Damn you," she looks to the side and reads, "Tinydick287, and yes I said that wrong on purpose mister five times in a row!"

Jack shakes his head before walking to Raf's lab and shouts, "DIGIMON CAM GIRL PORN!"

Raf's eyes widened before he says, "But it is just a girl in a costume."

"NO!" Jack shouts back, "That is the Champion of Water! RANAMON! One of the Digital Spirits that protect the Digital World," Raf's eyes widened before Jack calms down and says, "Hurry up and find out where this Cam Girl is."

Raf nods before saying, "Well get back in there and watch. I will find out where she is, while you watch and find out if she lets out any information that can find out her plan."

Jack sighs and says, "You want me to watch porn?"

Raf chuckles and says, "You needed to relax, so hop to it," before he pushes Jack out the lab.

Jack bumps into Director Fowler outside who says, "Hey Jack how was the Physicals?"

Jack sighs, "Fine, before Raf sent me to his quarters to watch Digimon Porn," that sarcasm was crazy as the two entered Raf's quarters to hear Ranamon moan even harder for a full five minutes.

On the TV Ranamon breathed deeply before saying, "Scrap me," before she grabs a hand towel and dries off some sweat and groans in pain while out of breath. She glares at the screen to her side and presses some buttons and says, "TinyPRICK287 you are now banned but thank you for the two thousand dollar donation to the punishment fund, ouch," rubbing her stomach, "Let's continue."

Folwer was silent before asking, "Um, she seems familiar the way she sounded?" Fowler clears his throat before adding, "But why is she or it, collecting money?"

Jack shrugs as he watches Ranamon struggle to play her game as what appears to be vibrations becoming audible. Jack then says, "Well it is entertaining."

Director Fowler then turns his head to look at an angle and says, "Are you sure that is a Digimon?"

"Considering my friends and myself have been tortured by this Digimon," Jack says, "it was traumatic for everyone involved, never been able to look at calamari straight and my friends were almost killed by laughter," he watches as Ranamon dies again before turning a dial and then falls out her chair with a loud moan, "Though she definitely was a glory hound the first time around, her being a pop idol at the time was her path to fame."

On screen Ranamon groans as he climbs back into her chair and says, "Who the hell?" she stumbles as another set of donations were made and she starts crying.

Jack hits mute as her painful moans were becoming distracting. Jack then says, "Look you should get have this stuff analysed for anything that could be harmful." Fowler nods while stuck starring at the Ranamon as she goes cross eyed before falling to the side at the stream cutting of due to technical difficulties. Jack sighs before saying, "I get the idea that this has happened before."

 **Digital World-Wood Zone**

A group of rookie level Digimon were hiding in the roots of a tree as another smaller rookie Digimon arrived with a look of terror on its face before freezing in place as an ominous hollow laughter surrounded them before cables stabbed into the back of each on them before they started fighting one another in terror. The laughter continues as the voice is tracked to the trees above revealing Puppetmon controlling them like puppets. When each Digimon was defeated their data travelled up the strings to the strange puppet Digimon's fingers causing them to glow he gets stronger and forces the rookie Digimon to evolve and fight with greater strength before forcing the last two to evolve again only to be destroyed by the transformation.

"None of these toys are any good!" the puppet Digimon growls before teleporting away.

 **Jasper Military Base-Two days later-Noon.**

Several government officials were taking seats just outside the main base on a set of stands to watch what was coming. While a tech crew are organising a modified camera that was connected to a computer that Raf was stationed behind.

Director Fowler was making final checks before moving into a podium and begins to speak, "I like to thank all of you that decided to come," he looked at each of the officials that looked annoyed being brought out to the middle of nowhere hence the use of live camera footage for the presentation. Director Fowler continues, "We are somewhat all here to see a somewhat new danger to Earth, as well as allies that can help us as long as we help them," he gestured to the side as Shoutmon with his arms crossed and Jack wearing a mask to conceal his identity. The different people look at the two strangely, with some confusion at the sight of Shoutmon.

Shoutmon whispers which truthfully was normal talking by human standards, "Why do I need to do this?"

"Besides getting your friends a safe place to live? You do this and you get what you want," Jack actually whispers.

Director Fowler clears his throat and says, "As I was saying, this presentation is for added funding for the Homeworld Defence Division," he hears murmurs amongst the crowd and sighs before saying, "Shoutmon, please destroy that Tank, the one with the red spot."

Shoutmon was confused before Jack whispers to target the large tank with the large red spot on the side. Shoutmon nods in realisation before walking forward before summoning his golden microphone staff and shouts, "SONIC SMASH!" sending a shockwave to that indented the whole tank and throwing it back.

The spectators were all shocked as Shoutmon crossed his arms as Director Fowler spoke, "As you can see, this is a serious danger and this is what is considered a Rookie-Level Digimon," everyone was silent as they watched Jack walk forward with his D-Tector in hand. Director Fowler then says, "Much like the Cybertronian Conflict, we have allies that are here to help us, like Shoutmon and our consultant," Jack stepped forward, "Agent Burn, "Jack's code name, "A human that due to a prior incident is able to transform."

Jack scanned that barcode on his hand before transforming, - **Sprit Evolution** \- becoming Agunimon. Agunimon walked forward and presses his hand on another vehicle that he then melted quickly with his hands before taking a deep breath and saying, "Pyro Dart!" shooting several flame blasts at another tank creating a smiley face on the side of the tank.

Director Fowler then says, "Agent Burn or Agunimon as this form is called is a human who can 'Digivolve' into a Digital Monster. Due to his advice we have amassed a basic understanding of these 'Digimon' where a new conflict has been discovered where a group of Digimon that want to take over the human world from their 'Digital' Dimension."

Director Fowler was then interrupted by an official, "You don't even know what kind of threat these creatures pose! And you don't even know their name! How do we not know that this is just some get rich quick scheme!?"

Agunimon stepped to the podium and says, "We were given a name but felt that using it would be counterproductive for this presentation. With that said," Agunimon the walked over to another tank and started heating his hands and proceeded to crush the tank into a small ball and blew on it before handing the tank turned marble to the man in question who dropped it due to its weight resulting in a hole being formed beneath him, "The Government knew about this danger for years and felt that it was just a tall tail when five children spoke after being missing for a month, when for them a whole year past. So believe me when I say that this is a serious threat and our best method to stop it is to actually find the pathway that would bring their armies through," Agunimon then walked away taking deep breaths.

Director Fowler nods before speaking again, "As Agunimon stated, this is a threat to the Earth and we have already had incursions. Fortunately we have been developing a method to track this danger and we can proceed to find any hostiles on the planet and neutralised them. To do this properly we need the funding that has been diverted to other projects which my tech crew needs this finish the tracking and transportation to engage targets."

Another official speaks, "What about the enemies of America?"

Director Fowler sighs before saying, "General, please understand this division is for all those affiliated with the UN, hence the global officials sitting with you at the moment," indicating the Generals from other major country armies. Director Fowler then says, "With that said, we need this funding to fight at maximum efficiency. Follow me for snacks and Alcohol." Fowler walked to the side where everyone followed him.

Agunimon frowns as he walks with Shoutmon as he sees the different officials following Fowler. Shoutmon then asks, "Where are they going?"

"They are going to get food and talk shop," Agunimon answers before saying, "Come on we need to socialise. So be nice, the more money Fowler gets the better the your friends will be. Which reminds me, Where are they so we can pick them up tomorrow?"

Shoutmon whispers to the side, "There is a Locomon hiding in an abandoned tunnel where the sun rises from here. A couple friends of mine are there with them keeping an eye on them."

Agunimon nods before saying, "Come on time to be nice," patting Shoutmon on the shoulder as they walk into the Hanger next to Raf's. Once there they entered the hanger where Shoutmon rushed to the food table and started eating. Agunimon walked around showing off his extra foot in height compared to everyone else. He walked through the area and sees his mother talking with some of the General's in a nice dress. Agunimon grabs a toasted cracker with fish paste and gives it a sniff before lighting a fire under the cracker withhis finger and cooking the paste before eating it.

Director Fowler laughs at a poor joke from the American General from before gesturing for Agunimon to come over, "Agunimon, enjoying yourself."

Agunimon frowns before saying, "About as well as I can see, with the private issues I am having," he remained silent as Fowler spots June and laughs lightly.

Director Fowler says, "I understand," the General pulled out a cigar and could not find his matches before Agunimon clicks his fingers and had fire on his thumb to light the cigar. Director Folwer smiles before saying, "Well he makes a great lighter."

"Just don't ask me to jump out a raft," Agunimon starts, "I would hate to be considered a cigarette lighter."

The General frowns before realising what Agunimon meant and says, "So a fan of Dad jokes then?"

"No," Agunimon answers, "Just trying to lighten the mood," unfortunately causing the General to laugh loudly and joining Director Fowler speaking with June. Agunimon bites his tongue as he thinks to himself, 'Don't get involved,' Agunimon walked in the opposite direction where he finds Raf speaking with some technical people. Agunimon asks, "Hey Raf, anything interesting I should now about?"

Raf pulled him to the side and whispers, "The Satelites detected a mass of Digital Entities," Agunimon then spoke at the same time, "South East of the base."

Raf looks at him strangely before Agunimon spoke, "Shoutmon already explained where his friends are. We can head out there before dawn with him and speak to his friends."

Raf nods and says, "I will organise a jeep we can used take us there, for now I need to convince the Government's RnD unit to give us a high powered Data Scanner," Agunimon frowns not knowing what Raf meant until Raf explained, "It scans the molecular structure of objects and organic matter."

Agunimon frowns before saying, "How big is it?"

Raf frowns before answering, "It requires at least a super computer being attached to it, but the actual item in question, is about the size of a portable camera used by news crews in locations that are inaccessible by vehicle," he then had his arms apart less than a metre before saying, "Comes with a stand but can be hand held."

Agunimon then asks, "Could it work with your laptop?"

Raf has a look of understanding before he says, "I can look into a portable power source for it. What do you think we will need it for?"

"Want to search for traces of Digimon at a location that is definitely needed to be checked," Agunimon says before leaving Raf to talk with people. Agunimon then walked outside to take a couple deep breaths before thinking, 'Here I am stressing because my Mother is insider flirting with military men and Fowler. I guess this is what is needed, to get the feeling for a drink.'

June then stepped out and asks, "Everything okay Jack?"

Agunimon sighs and says, "Remember you have to call me Agunimon when I am like this," he turns around and says, "You know that I have always disliked large crowds."

June smiles and leans on the railing with him and says, "Unless they were giant robots or a cute girl," June jokes.

Agunimon frowns before asking, "Where did Acree fall in that category?"

June smiles before saying, "I will let you pick," they fell into a comfortable silence before June says, "So I hear that Raf got you watching a Digimon Camgirl," Agunimon groans before hearing June ask, "So what is this Ranamon like?"

Agunimon frowns before saying, "Mom, Ranamon is the reason I don't like getting tickled," June frowns before Agunimon finishes, "She has the ability to make ghostly hands separate from her body that she uses for torture."

June frowns before asking, "What happened to you, when you were kidnapped?"

"I was called by fate," Agunimon countered before saying, "I spent a year in that world, all to save both worlds from a corrupted Digimon that wanted to consume all. Took all twenty spirits becoming one to defeat him and reseal him," he had a tear leave his eye that he cleared up, "I lost them, and I could not save them," the guilt was evident in his voice, "I need to find the rest of them. Zoe, Koji and Koichi, I find them I can be sure that they are okay."

June frowns before asking, "You mean the children that suddenly stopped sending you letters after the," she was going to say kidnapping only she cut herself off.

Agunimon then says, "Yeah, Tommy was the last to stop writing about the same time we met the Bots," he frowns before he adds, "We talked over Email, the last message he sent was about an important issue but he never went into detail."

June frowns before thinking, "Perhaps he never told his parents with the details," Agunimon nods before June places a hand on his shoulder and says, "Come on, we have people who want to talk to you." They walk into the main party in time to see Shoutmon wearing a bowler hat as he begins singing an amazing cover of 'Fly Me to the Moon,' with a deep bass. June was really impressed with that as Agunimon just shakes his head.

 **With Ranamon-That day-Night**

Ranamon was sitting wearing a yellow night gown as she sits on a beach chair on her balcony with a steady drip under her as she has an ice pack on her head. Renamon walks over to her and gives her an ice tea before saying, "Perhaps the 'Big Bang' donation was a terrible idea."

Ranamon glares at Ranamon and says, "Considering that it is a ten thousand dollar donation, does not mean that it was a bad idea. Whoever decided to do ten at once is different," she places her hand under her gown and says, "Though I was sure that I organised a limit."

Renamon has a frown on her fox like face before she says, "Why even have something like that?"

"People think I am hot," Ranamon says before shouting, "Though if they complain about it they can SCRAP off!"

That was when the dark lion themed Digimon stepped forward, this is Lowemon, the Spirit of Darkness who simply says, "Could you keep it down next time, the loud smash woke me."

"That was my head sugar!" Ranamon shouts before calming down and asking Renamon, "How much did we make?"

Renamon cleared her throat and says, "With all the Big Bangs? You made this much," she shows Ranamon the tablet she was using, "Enough to feed the Digimon here into Rookies and maybe a couple Champions."

Ranamon frowns before saying, "Then we should start looking for a new place to live," she taps her chin before saying, "Perhaps somewhere in the country."

Lowemon's masked face appears to frown before he says, "What about my brother."

Ranamon frowns before saying, "If he can't be moved by the time we all get to the new place then the two of you can come with. If not you can keep this place," Lowemon nods before heading back to his room. Ranamon removes the ice pack from her head revealing a slightly bloody bandage as she leans back and asks Renamon, "So nothing else happened after I knocked myself out."

Renamon shakes her head before saying, "I fed the children and calmed them down after your fall, nothing else happened until you woke up," Ranamon nods before placing her ice pack back on her head and closes her eyes. Renamon then goes on to say, "The champion of Fire has been found, in a place called Jasper Navada," she looks at the Spirit of Water to see that she had fallen asleep. Renamon sighs before helping her out of her seat revealing a large bag of melted ice that Ranamon had been sitting on, leaving a large puddle that she would have to clean up.

 **Jasper Navada-The next day-Morning**

Jack drove a large military truck with Raf in the passenger seat and Shoutmon looking into the main truck from the cargo area. Shoutmon had a glare on his face as he asks, "So why exactly am I sitting in the back?"

Raf answers with, "We played ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS for the spot and you lost," he conceals a smirk, "Scissors cuts rock," he then with a straight face makes a fist with one hand before miming cutting it with scissors with the other.

Jack shakes his head as they reach the mountain range near where Shoutmon directed them. Jack asks, "So where are they from here?"

SHoutmon moved one of his head phones slightly and listens to the area around him before saying, "A bit further into the rock formations, you should see an old tunnel right now!" Shoutmon covers his ears as they make a turn and see the tunnel. Jack parks the truck and steps out. Shoutmon jumps out the side before frowning before shouting at Raf, "ROCK SMASHES SCISSORS!"

Raf covered his ears before struggling to say, "We were in public, and Fowler strictly stated that you remain hidden."

Jack smacks the side of his head to clear his hearing before asking, "So what Digimon are you here with?"

Shoutmon led them into the old train tunnel before he shouts, "Hey losers, I'm back!"

In response a couple Kokuwamon, beetle like Digimon with arc welders attached to their heads for pincers. As well as a cross between a beetle and an easy bake oven with arms and legs, white, blue and red. Jack simply nods to the Kokuwamon and says, "You guys' still avoiding Goblinmon?"

A deep laugh was heard from the strange oven bug Digimon who says, "So this is the Legendary warrior of Fire," he appeared to be insulting only for him to kindly say, "I am Ballistamon, fellow member of the order of light and I look forward with working with you," he walked right past Jack and started shaking Raf's hands.

Shoutmon sighs before saying, "Wrong one."

Ballistamon continues to shake Raf's hand as he looks to Shoutmon and says, "You said a warrior of cunning and exceptional power, this boy has both in spades."

Jack laughs before asking, "Let me guess you have a different definition of what Power is?" Ballistamon looks at him strangely before Jack says, "Shoutmon meant sheer brute force."

Ballistamon was thoughtful before sighing and saying in an annoyed tone, "This is why we need to communicate more, or at least you listening to what I have to say. I consider knowledge to be great power!"

Shoutmon sighs before shrugging him off and saying, "We are going to work with the human adults."

"But I thought?" Ballistamon started.

"I exchanged information on Digimon and helped them get this thing called 'funding' apparently it makes it easier to find stuff," Shoutmon states.

Jack explains further, "The Human World has divisions that focus on protecting Earth from threats that could destroy the world. Having Digimon that are allies will make it easier," he looks to the Kokuwamon and asks, "Can you guys give us your technical expertise," he bows.

Ballistamon laughs before saying, "You need something built out of Metal, were are your bugs," giving Jack a 'good guy' thumbs up.

Raf then speaks, "We are building a craft for defending Earth and we are months behind completion. If you have a method to accelerate the process it would greatly assist Humanity."

Jack sighs before saying, "Raf, they are mechanical Digimon, who I have seen build an entire city in less than a month," he gives Raf an amused look before adding, "Trust me they are good," he then looks around before asking, "I thought you had a few baby Digimon here."

Ballistamon frowns before saying, "One of our other members contacted us, and had us move them to her. We have a couple more Kokuwamons, and a Drillmon Digging for food at the moment."

Jack nods before asking, "If we gave you a sample of a power source then could Drillmon find us some?"

That was when a black drill dug out the ground to the side revealing a large yellow digimon with drills for claws and what appeared to be wings on its back climb half way out the dirt and says, "I can find anything."

Jack smirks before saying, "Then let's head for base and truly get started."

 **Los Vegas-Lunch Time**

Beleezemon rode on a bike into the city of Los Vegas and frowns before he starts driving around looking at the different Elvis impersonators and just ignores the strangely dressed humans. He sniff the air as he rides before a set of police sirens stop him from driving the opposite direction of a one way road. Beleezemon shakes his head as two policemen walk up to Beleezemon who sniff the air. The first policeman, a white gentleman with a thick mustache, walks up to Beleezemon and says, "Do you know where you were going?"

"Where I want," Beleezemon says with attitude.

The second police officer was a dark skinned man without the mustache, simply says, "Cut the attitude you were driving down a one way lane."

Beleezmon frowns before saying, "Really, doesn't explain how I was able to drive down the wrong way."

The First glares behind his sunglasses and says, "You were breaking the law boy," he gets into Beleezemon's face before saying, "Get off your bike boy," Beleezemon stands revealing his twelve foot in height as he literally looks down on the two policemen.

Beleezemon looks at the two before looking up and sniffing the air and walks back to his bike when the two policemen aim their guns at the Ultimate Digimon who drew what appeared to be a shotgun and shooting the ground at their feet launching them back and then speeding away until he spots a diner and heads inside.

 **Jasper Navada-midday**

Jack and Raf returned with the Digimon who stayed hidden in the cargo area of the truck before Jack went to the back and Jack says, "No sudden moves okay, most of the humans here are still getting used to Shoutmon."

The all ignored the shout of 'hey' as they each stepped out the truck, five Kakuwamons, Ballistamon and Drillmon stepped out the truck with Raf saying, "Okay, Kakuwamon, Ballistamon and Drillmon follow me, to the Engineering department. So we can organise everyones' tasks," they all nod.

Jack and Shoutmon wait for them to leave as Fowler stepped over to them and asks, "Is that all of them?"

Jack nods before saying, "The babies were moved from what we understand. Has mom let?" he started to question when Fowler raised a hand.

"She has been feeding that baby tofu and it is loving it," Fowler spoke of the Baby Digimon that June has been looking after as part of her new job on base. She is basically studying its development playing some games and intelligence tests, along with development exercises used with human children, and the tiny baby Digimon has developed his ability to talk with June. Fowler then says, "June says that If you get anymore bring them in, she wants to see how they interact with each other."

"like hyperactive children when fed," Jack answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Seriously, they could probably be unstoppable if you give them an incentive," Jack then walked into the Hanger after Raf and the Digimon.

Where he sees Raf going over the technical specs of a human flying Aircraft Carrier, about the size of an oil rig and watches as the Kakuwamon start welding a large metal structure to Raf's specs that Jack smiles at the quick and accurate work completed. Raf then says, "You are all brilliant," he types on his computer and changes the major design of the craft before saying, "We can have it run on Energon, with the fact that we need only a small amount of the stuff we can get the the 'DigitalRig' working at full power with what we have for a year if everything works like we planned," Raf finishes adjusting the design before bringing up another design and says, "If I can convert the Energon to electricity then, Yes!" Raf then shows the design for them to build. They get to work while Raf stands and walks over to Jack and says, "The scanner will be here in a couple days then we can head to Vegas."

Jack nods before looking as the Kakuwamon finished their task faster than Raf expected.

 **Los Vegas-Diner-night**

Beleezemon was in the back of the store slouching as he washes plates after eating the diner's entire supply of eggs and beacon. Beleezemon made the mistake of not having Human money so to pay off the food he had been cleaning enough dishes to pay off the debt he accidently made. All the while wearing a pink apron over his leather jacket, growling at himself.

:End of Chapter Two:

 **Set up for the story part one complete.**

 **My intentions for the story, A world travelling adventure to find the entrance to the Digital World and to free the Spirits forced to destroy both worlds.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this short update, please review and comment without spoiling the story for others.**

 **BEWARE THE DIGIVOLVING WRAITH!**


End file.
